The Fall of a Riddle
by Italiancookie2
Summary: Draco breaks Hermione's time turner causing them to travel back to 1943, where Tom Riddle is at the height of his Hogwart's reign.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Troublesome Time Turners**

**(Hermione)**

"Ow, watch it Granger"

"Oh, sorry Draco"

"Absorbed in another book, what is it this time?"

He yanked the book out of my hands, yeesh. I may like Draco now but he's still a complete git.

"Hogwarts: A History again?" he asked, one of his stupid platinum blonde up so high on his head I thought it was escaping from his face.

"Yes but this is the newest edition with the Battle from last year and it's signed AND it's a limited first edition" I internally sighed, how many people do I need to explain this to? Even Professor McGonagall and Madam Pince questioned my motive for reading the book for the ooohh…. 100th time. Draco looked at me, then the book, then me again.

"What?" I exclaimed, I was never one for patience.

" I know why you and the Weasel broke up" he paused and grinned. He actually GRINNED, a real smile not a smirk. "It's because you and this book are true soulmates and the Weasel knew he couldn't compete"

I just laughed and when I did Draco looked at me weirdly and without a word he reached out to grab my pendant. I tried to smack his hand away but he threw my hand off and I felt a tug on my neck, I yanked back to try to deter him but my time turner the only one left in existence but was yanked right off the chain and it fell to the ground, it's glass smashing.

"Shit! Malfoy, my time turner!"

Little did I know they were the last words I spoke in 1999.

**(Draco)**

Groaning, I pulled my myself off the floor to find myself in the transfiguration room?

"Professor?" I heard Hermione's voice but it was startled, I saw her standing up 2 feet away from me but at her confused face I followed her eye line. At McGonagall's desk I saw a younger, fitter and very much alive Dumbledore. Hermione and I stared in shock and confusion and in my case guilt, guilt that it my fault that he died the way he did, my fault that the Death Eaters infiltrated Hogwarts.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Dumbledore's soft voice destroyed the silence.

At this, understanding flooded Hermione's face, I wish I could realise what she had.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, sir, we were in 1999 but I fear we are no longer there especially since my friend broke my time turner. Sir, would you help us settle here in this Hogwarts while we try to return home. Also sir, could you possibly tell me the date?" Hermione took control of the situation.

Dumbledore stared at us for a few moments with a calculating look and I felt him probing my mind, probably to see if we were telling the truth. Eventually he smiled and said "I will do my best to help you settle in, the students only arrived a week ago so you haven't missed much and I will personally do my best to help you return. And to answer your former question the date is September 6th 1943."

"Ok then, first we need to change our names, Hermione you need to get a new name how about Cassiopeia? Oh and your my twin sister ok? Clearly we're not identical. Professor do you by any chance have a vinculum frater potion?"

This time it was me taking over.

"Actually Mr Malfoy you're in luck, Professor Slughorn just brewed some allow me to go retrieve some" and with that Dumbledore was gone. The second the door closed Hermione exploded "What the hell? What's wrong with my name? Why I do have to change my first name? What about you?"

I sighed "Because we are now half-bloods escaping France and Grindelward and our muggleborn mother just happen to love to name her children about constellations if it's any consolation you can pick a new middle name for me"

"You really thought this through huh? Fine you are now Draco Scorpius."

"Well I am Slytherin. Good, I like Scorpius, I was thinking of naming my son that. Anyway, for our last name it will be Redfern because I think that Ash and I could potentially be brothers if we were both the same species."

"Ash Redfern? From the Night World Series? Aren't they muggle? And what does this potion do?"

"Yes the Night World is muggle but good. The potion requires a few drops of our blood and after we drink it and it mutates our DNA so we literally become siblings. Cool, huh? And we have to say a few words, no biggie."

"Draco?

"Hermione?"

"I don't speak French"

"Shit."

"Yep." Hermione popped out the p, just as Dumbledore re-entered the room and I noticed he was wearing lime green robes…..

"Mr Malfoy, I have a solution for your language problem"

"Awesome, but potion first, language barrier later"

We walked over to his desk where Dumbledore pulled out a cauldron filled with a mud coloured liquid. Taking out my wand, I slashed my palm and turned my hand allowing the sticky, crimson substance to drip, drip, drip into the potion. Taking Hermione's hand I dragged my wand across her palm, watching the blood rise to the surface and spill out, and run down her hand and drop into the potion. I held her hand connecting our wounds as Dumbledore pulled out two glass vials from her fluorescent pocket and fill them with the potion. We took a vial each and I threw the potion down my throat to avoid the taste but the taste of rotten fish clung to my potion, making me wish desperately for water to wash it away.

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take thee Hermione Jean Granger to be my sister through blood and oath"

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, take thee Draco Lucius Malfoy to be my brother through blood and oath"

With those faithful words, I watched her change.

**(Hermione)**

I feel no different but Draco has changed.

"Draco?" I said "Your hair and skin, they've changed"

"What? Oh, come on! Not my hair! Wait! My skin! Is it green? I don't want to be green!" he cried hysterically, I just laughed it was hilarious, seeing him flop around worrying about his hair more the Lavender Brown.

"Mr Malfoy, calm down your hair has simply darkened and you look like you just got out of bed. Your skin has darkened a few shades but contrasts greatly with your grey eyes" Dumbledore reassured Draco while chuckling at Draco's initial reaction.

"As for you Miss Granger your hair is lighter, a more hazel brown with caramel highlights it has also lost frizz but kept its waves. It suits you, on and you have grown a couple of inches."

"Thank you sir" I conjured a mirror and I liked the differences I saw. "Here Draco."

I gave him the mirror and laughed at his expression, he was on the verge on tears but after a few minutes he regained his composure.

"Sir" he said "We have changed our names to Draco Scorpius and Cassiopeia Hermione Redfern and we have come to England to escape the clutches of Grindelward in France. We are half-bloods whose muggleborn mother was killed by him"

"Very well Mr Redfern, now what languages to we need to learn"

"Cass needs to learn French and Russian, and before you say anything I am the only one who gets to call you Cass- brother's privilege. Everyone else can call you Cassie"

"Fine then I can call you Drake. Anyway Drake needs to learn Greek. I said not bothering to argue I like the name Cass.

"As you wish" Dumbledore pointed his wand at me and said "Nouva lingua Français et русский" I felt the knowledge flood my mind as a white light engulfed me. He then turn to Draco and said "Nouva lingua ελληνικά" The white light consumed Draco and then left.

"Every well let us visit Headmaster Dippet" Dumbledore said before pushing us towards the door, we all left and Drake and I trailed behind Dumbledore in silence for the next 5 minutes. We reached the gargoyle where Dumbledore said the password "House unity", the gargoyle jumped to the side and I walked up the stairs to my new life.

**(Draco)**

Once inside, Dumbledore told Dippet our situation to which he gave a whole speech welcoming us to Hogwarts, I would tell you what he said but it was so boring I fell asleep half-way through. All I remember was him saying that we would be staying in the Head rooms due to our late arrival, the next miunte the sorting hat was plonked on my head.

"Malfoy, eh? Second sorting? Well I tell you now, you can beg all you want I won't put you into Hufflepuff"

Hufflepuff? Hufflepuff? How dare he! As if I want to be a badger!

"You'd be surprised Mr Malfoy, your grandfather was so insistent but he could only fit into one house like you- SLYTHERIN"

**(Hermione)**

Naturally Draco is a Slytherin. What the hell? He just shoved the hat onto my head. "Merci Draco" I said sarcasm dripping through my flawless French. "Miss Granger, once a Gryffindor but you have changed, you're courage and loyalty is still there but with new oaths and changes come new skills. You will join your brother –SLYTHERIN"

By uniform changed donning emerald green and sparkling silver, my tie wearing the Slytherin crest. Draco looked at me, surprise written all other my face and I, myself am too shocked to register what Dippet is saying. Knock, knock and the door leading into the office opened.

"Here he is now, our Head Boy" Dippet exclaimed

The boy moved closer and I swear to God, he is the male Snow White, as he moves closer I recognise his face from Harry's memories. It was Tom Riddle Jr.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourited :) Just to clear up any confusion this is a Tom/Hermione pairing, while I love Dramione and hoped to do a story for them in the future this is just Tom/Hermione. Sorry for updating recently but I have had (and still have) some exams and then I thought I lost chapter 2 but luckily I found it again! I probably won't be updating regularly for a while but I'll try my best to update whenever I can. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, would I be writing FANfiction. **

**Chapter 2: The Riddle that is Tom**

**(Draco)**

The head boy entered right on cue and he looked familiar, I suppose he's related to someone boring back in '96. Looking at Cass (I know her name is Hermione but it's easier calling her Cass and us both getting used to it), her eyes full of fear and determination. Ok, this person is no longer boring I walk over to Cass and gently squeeze her hand and I smile at the gratefulness in her eyes. Wait…..there are only 2 people that I know Cass is scared of Bellatrix and

"Mr Tom Riddle"

"Professor Dippet" his voice is smooth and sharp like broken glass

"Now my original reason for calling you here was to say well done on a good job so far but the late arrival of 2 fellow Slytherins has given you a new purpose. Draco and Cassiopeia Redfern, twins and in your year they will stay with you and Minerva due to their late arrival"

"As you wish, sir"

With that he turned to us "Follow me" and left, I nodded to Dippet and Dumbledore before softly pushing Cass out. We trailed behind him I am still clueless to why Cass fears him so practicing my new Russian I ask "Почему вы боитесь его?"

"Он является мастером вы когда-то дорожили" (He is the master you once held dear) she replied

Realisation hitting I stop, my arm being tugged by Cass who still held my hand

"Drake why did you stop?" she asked softly

"It just hit me that's all" I responded and she nodded knowingly

"Would you move?" a sharp voice interrupted, I look at Riddle and he looks back with impatience

"You know Tom, I've seen that look so many times but on a different face" Cass says looking at me.

"Actually" I say "That does remind me of someone, me"

"Move" he growls clearly he doesn't like being compared to me "Oh by the way call me Riddle not Tom"

"Что мы будем делать? Я не могу сделать это с ним здесь Cass я... (What are we going to do? I can't do this with him here Cass, I...)"

" Я знаю, Drake, но мы будем управлять, и вы никогда не знаете, может быть, мы можем изменить его к лучшему (I know Drake, but we'll manage and you never know maybe we can change him for the better)"

" Я думал, вы сказали, что мы не могли изменить будущее, в преображении (I thought you said we couldn't change the future, in transfiguration)"

"Один из них, я никогда не говорил, мы не могли, а мы не должны. Во-вторых, мы изменили, почему не он? (One, I never said we couldn't but rather we shouldn't. Two, we changed you why not him?)"

"Я пришел к Dumbledore на мою собственную (I came to Dumbledore on my own)"

"Но кто убежден, что Mudbloods были тоже люди ... (But who convinced you that Mudbloods were humans too...)"

"Вы, но это… (You but that's...)"

"I would appreciate it if you could speak English considering you are in **England**" Tom's stupid voice butting in.

"Whatever Tom, we can speak any language we want I don't see why the country

we're in should make a difference" That's my little Gryffin.. I mean Slytherin.

"Well **Cassiopeia** talking in Russian, anyone would you had secrets"

"Some secrets are worth keeping Tom Riddle and believe me we have seen horrors beyo.." Cass sighed "Я собирался сказать, за пределами его воображения, но было бы неправильно не будет ли (I was going to say beyond his imagination but would be incorrect wouldn't it)"

I laughed. Tom glared. I don't think I mentioned this but we are walking all during this. Soon we encounter a portrait with 4 people on it and one of them spoke to Tom.

"Tom, who are they?" a 'charming' man said. He has an appearance similar to that of Snape but with soft, silky, shiny hair, obsidian eyes and a button nose. Beside him a man with golden locks, brown eyes and a hooked nose upon a thick, bushy moustache. There are 2 women in the portrait too, one had long shiny black hair that framed a cream face which a look of danger about it, the other woman quite contrasting with tight curly mouse hair, a long nose with a rounded end that was covered in freckles like polka dots.

"This is Draco and Cassiopeia Redfern, Salazar from France but they have joined the Slytherin house and are to live in the Head rooms under Dippet's decision. "

"I see, welcome to Slytherin house clearly you aren't Mudbloods so what are you? Slytherin's voice was soft but had a hint of malice.

" Halfbloods" Cass said before dismissing Slytherin, addressing the other three she said "It is a pleasure for me and my brother to meet you all, I have always wanted to meet the founders"

"How do you know who we are?" this voice had a soft, spongey (?) tone and belonged to the curly haired woman.

"Simple, 4 people, 2 men, 2 woman on the door of the Head rooms and one of you is called Salazar." Don't you just love Cass' know-it-all tone. "It is clear" she continued

"That you are Helga Hufflepuff" Curly haired woman "The woman beside you is Rowena Ravenclaw and that this" Now pointing at gold man "is Godric Gryffindor" Hence the golden curl.

"Now the intros are done can we go inside" Tom was clearly bored.

"Poor Minerva" Gryffindor said "Surrounded by snakes."

"Flobberworms" Tom's voice and attitude are really reminding me of me now, it's weird.

"Flobberworms, indeed my boy" Gryffindor's loud voice rang through the corridor before the portrait swung open.

**(Hermione)**

The common room was shiny, silver and gold. Nothing else interesting happened before dinner apart from me kicking Tom. I've decided to call him Tom because it annoys him and I find it amusing to see him annoyed, anyway about the kicking, well he started it.

_We walked into the common room which was very metallic and shiny-silver and gold- covering every inch of the room. Directly opposite the portrait were 2 staircases, the left Tom had told us was for the girls and the right for the boys. Naturally I ignored him and started walking up the right stair case beckoning Draco._

"_Girls, up the left" Tom yelled at me_

"_Draco vous __á__ venir? (You coming up?)" I asked _

" _Va quand vouz quittez (He will when you leave)" Tom butted in before Drake could speak, so the boy can speak French. Hmm. _

" _Oh je suis désolé je ne savais pas que votre nom était Draco(Oh I'm sorry, I was unaware that your name was Draco)"_

"_Apology accepted, now go up the__** left**__ staircase" At that I saw red and Draco could tell, he whispered something into Tom's ear which was ignored and Tom smirked so I stormed down the stairs and his smirk got bigger as he probably thought I was listening to him. Instead I walked up to him, slammed my foot into his left shin and dragged Draco up the right staircase, all the while I was smirking at Tom's hiss of pain. _

See, all Tom's fault. Currently we are at the feast, which is just as nice as '96. There's only one difference and it is quite a big one. I am sitting at the Slytherin table, next to Draco who was opposite Tom; they seem to be getting along. In the common room they had a long conversation after Draco freed himself from my pissed off clutches; they seemed to have bonded during that conversation. On my right was Abraxas Malfoy, I know Draco's grandfather so far he had ignored me and only talked to the boys but for tonight I could allow that. I still adjusting to this new time and maybe in the morning I will make a grand entrance or not…. Dippet has forgotten about us for now but that suits me just fine. Munching on some treacle tart I thought of Harry, Ron and Ginny, I wonder if they miss me or if that time has changed.

"Cass, stop moping and socialise" Draco's voice stops my thoughts "It's irritating to see you like that and it won't bring them back"

I sigh, clearly he knows who I am thinking about.

"It won't bring them back, that is true but they still deserve to be remembered" I answer

"They wouldn't want you to be like this and I don't want you to be like this, socialise"

"In the morning, I'm too tired to do so now"

"Go to bed then, idiot" A new, unwelcome yet recognised voice enters the scene

"If I wanted your opinion, I would have asked for it Tom"

"Girl, you got fire!" an another voice enters the fray and this time it comes from my right.

Draco and I turn around to look at Abraxas Malfoy? Looking at me with awe and appreciation.

"Excuse me?" Draco's voice burning with annoyance

"I'm just saying your girlfriend was fire, you know. No one has talked to Riddle like that before." Abraxas tried to save himself but seriously

"Girlfriend?" I screamed

"Abraxas, you bumbling idiot, Cassiopeia and Draco are twins" Tom's voice as cool and collected as ever.

To his credit Abraxas did look ashamed with platinum blonde hair slapped on his voice in a bed-head style, his perfect pale feature and ice blues eyes distraught.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. Of course, I can see the resemblance now. Damn, I'm an idiot" He gushed.

"It's ok" I replied

"God, I can see why you wanted to be a Hufflepuff" Drake's voice rang loud and the whole Slytherin table stopped and stared to listen in the conversation.

"What? A Hufflepuff? Me? Never!" Abraxas protested.

"Why do you think that?" Tom asked

"The Sorting Hat mentioned it" Drake replied

"How did you get it to talk?"

"I'm a natural charmer"

"God, Draco! You can't just tell the whole table all Malfoy's secrets. Honestly! Abraxas, I'm sorry. Tom, you're a git" I said while pulling Draco up and dragging him back to common room.

"Flobberworms" I panted at the portrait, dragging Draco was harder than it looked.

"Boy" I said "You need to lose weight. You're too fat"

He looked horrified at the idea but before he could answer I said good night and talked off to bed up the left staircase and into the door with the Slytherin symbol on it. Not bothering to change I pulled back the green duvet and collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep.

**Hope you guys like the new chapter. Sorry if the translations are bad but I have to rely on Google Translator. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I know. You probably all hate me for not updating sooner but I had my GCSEs and then my laptop broke etc… and now I have A-Levels. I can only beg your forgiveness and present you with a new chapter….**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I don't have the prestigious honour of owning Harry Potter; that belongs to JK. **

**Chapter 3: The chapter with no name. **

**(Tom)**

The new kids intrigue me. Cassiopeia and Draco Redfern. They're background story is crap, as if I would believe such utter rubbish, me the heir of Slytherin. Bitch, please. If such a town was destroyed by Grindelward, the Daily Prophet would have printed it. That's of the reasons they interest me, the other why they felt the need to hide their past and the last but one of the most important why they came to Hogwarts. Both intelligent, the girl with more Gryffindor traits than Slytherin but maybe that is just a front, huh. So many thoughts, so much research to do…..

**(Hermione)**

It was a breakfast the next morning when Dippet decided to announce us, along with a new displeasing law. Despite that my school first day in the 40's was…. Appealing. Slughorn came down the Slytherin table gave Draco and I are timetables telling us that whatever subjects we wanted to do would appear. Naturally Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Herbology, Charms and Transfiguration popped up on my timetable and I had Transfiguration first with the Gryffindors, I wonder how Dumbledore teaches.

"Hey Drake, what you taking?" I asked

"Umm.. Transfiguration, DADA, Potions, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Charms and Care of Magical Creatures. You?"

"The same as you except Arithmancy instead of Care of Magical Creatures, which I always thought you loathed"

Drake smirked, taking a bite of his buttered toast. "Just because I disliked that big idiot doesn't mean I disliked the subject"

Tom and Abraxas joined the table, saving Draco, both with big black bruises under their eyes.

"What happened to you two?" I asked

"Good morning Miss Cassie, I just had a late night with Tom, nothing to worry about"

A late night, huh. I guess, that means a Death Eater meeting.

"Anyway" he continued "What do you have first?"

"Both Drake and I have Transfiguration with the Gryffindors"

"Aah, the same as Tom and I, what other subjects are you taking?"

"DADA, Potions, Herbology, Charms, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes"

"Really? Wow, you and Tom have chosen the same. That'll be interesting….. oh well time to go to class"

He got up and I followed before turning back to Tom and Draco who once again seem immersed in conversation.

"As much as I'd hate to break up your little bromance moment guys, transfiguration awaits" Draco's head popped around at the word 'bromance' and Tom just looked annoyed.

**(Draco)**

2 hours later and I still think that Gryffindorks are piss takers, who Dumbledore still favours and he is an oaf. Annoyingly, though, he is a great teacher; patient: understanding and easily portrays the information needed.

At lunch Tom and I discussed teachers and unsurprisingly we both dislike Dumbledore. Tom's a great guy despite his arrogant nature (this coming from me) and proud but overall he reminds me of Blaise. However should I become so close to the future dark lord? The man who will destroy many lives?

On another downer, Dippet told us of a new law which the ministry have just announced, according to the new wizard census, numbers are lower than ever so the ministry have introduced a marriage law. If your first thought was what the fudge? Than believe me you are not alone but wait it gets better everyone 17 and over and single must marry a person of the ministry's choosing and produce a kid within a year. yay. An owl will appear sometime during the week to inform us, ain't that gonna be full of shits and giggles.

**I know his chapter is really crap and short but I'll make sure the next chapter is extra-long (and published much quicker)**. **Please review, your thoughts mean a lot. Gracias. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Mayhem, Chaos, Panic, Disorder; The Ministry's work here is done**

**DISCLAIMER: Anyone you recognise doesn't belong to me. It belongs to JK. **

We've been here a month now and though I enjoy my time here I miss the future so much. The future—my past. Harry. Ron. Ginny. Neville. Luna. George. Mrs Weasley. Mr Weasley. Mum. Dad. Lavender… I suppose, heck if I saw Pansy Parkinson or Crabbe or Goyle I would be happy. Draco, on the other hand, Draco thrives here no one hates him or knows of his past mistakes. Everyone loves him even Tom Riddle likes him though he would never admit it. I find myself slowly yet reluctantly liking Tom more and more, he's intelligent, handsome, works hard in class and is respected by most of his peers-even the Hufflepuffs. Yet I know the more we like him and show him love, friendship and compassion the more I know we can drag him from the abyss in which he currently resides. Then maybe, just maybe we can save everyone from an early death: James and Lily Potter, Severus Snape, Fred, Colin Creevey and everyone else who died for equality. That's the easy part though, saving them I mean, they knew what they fighting for. The death eaters, I don't think they really understand why the fight well… they knew they were fighting for the destruction of muggles and 'mudbloods' but they never really presented a reason why so… perhaps Draco, Tom and I can show them that muggles really aren't that much different after all it is in human nature to hate what he don't understand.

At the moment this is all just a dream, Tom stills has death eater meetings although they currently call themselves the Knights of Walpurgis and while Draco and I know they meet every Tuesday evening (12pm-2am usually) we don't know where. The Room of Requirement seems a likely option but then again someone would notice if the Room was occupied every Tuesday at the same time and although Draco and Tom are quite close Tom is still a Slytherin- he's not going to divulge all of his secrets just because so far Draco has proved himself trustworthy.

On another note the ministry has spread chaos, disorder and panic throughout Hogwarts, how you may ask, it's simple. Let me set the scene: Friday night, dessert has just disappeared but Dippet has asked all seventh years to remain seated. Curiosity infects every student, once everyone else has left Dippet introduces a tall skinny aubern haired woman she is Ava Carter, ministrey employee. Disorder, check.

Standing at the podium she addresses us, "Hello children, as headmaster Dippet said I am Ava Carter from the Law Enforcement Department at the Ministry. I have come to inform you all of a new law that had been set by the Ministry, this new law affects all you young people, (Panic, check) through the statistics of the latest census we can see that the marriage and birth rate as very low. So to boost levels the Ministry has decided that all seventh years at Hogwarts and all those home-school at an equivalent age are to marry and have a child, you must all be married by February 14th and girls must be pregnant by June 1st. If the couple have complications conceiving than the Ministry will allocate extra time. So any questions?"

The hall is stunned to silence, one girl faints another vomits but the chaos wasn't come just yet.

One boy, a Ravenclaw, who name is Eryk Jørgensen stuck his hand up "And if we refuse?"

Within a smile so sweet it was sickening Carter answers "We'll snap your wand, oblivate you and throw you head first into the muggle community"

Shite. That's when the chaos set in.

Another hand shot up "How are you choosing the couples?" said Lucy Jones (Hufflepuff-if you're wondering)

"We have a placed a special enchantment on the Goblet of Fire that will choose the couples by their matching personalites"

"Will the choosing be public or private?" –John Lupin, Gryffindor of course.

"Private, although the ceremony has already taken place, the Ministry though it prudent to inform you. The girls will receive a letter tomorrow morning informing them of their match, if they choose to they may inform their partner, but it is up to them, they are not to be forced to share their match. If the girl doesn't tell her betrothed that he shall be sent a letter on Sunday morning. Any other questions?"

"What about those who have outstanding wedding contracts?" drawled Orion Black, a Slytherin I'm sure you know.

"Those with arranged marriages shall not be given a new match, they shall keep their exsisting one but must marry according to Ministry dates, Mr Black."

The fact that she knew Orion's name wasn't lost on me but I am more annoyed about the fact that the ministry are meddling in Hogwarts… again.

The mayhem, in case you're wondering, descends when on this morning the seventh year girls-including myself- receive a letter and naturally despite the meeting last night being only for seventh years, the whole school knows.

And that reaches up to the present where I sit next to Abraxas who is determined to find out everyone's match. Well, I say everyone but really he's desperate to find out Tom, Draco and my match considering we're the only seventh year Slytherins without an arranged marriage.

"Cassie! Cassie! Who did you get?" he grabbed onto my arm, yanking me back and forth.

"Sit down Abraxas, and why would I tell you? Huh? Give me one good reason." He follows my instruction, and whilst putting fried food on his plate.

"One reason? Okay, I tell you mine"

"Brax, you're in an arranged marriage and you're a Malfoy, if I want to know who you're engaged to all I have to do is ask a first year!"

"Fine, you'll tell me because you love me"

"I love Draco, but there are things I wouldn't tell him" I'm purposely evading answering the question but I really don't want anyone to know just yet.

"I'm gonna tell him you said that, umm… another reason…" He thinks while chewing on some bacon.

"Good Morning, Cass. Brax" Draco said while sitting down opposite us, Tom nodded to us and sat next to Drake.

"Draco, tell your sister to say who he match is" begged Brax. Tom perked up with interest while Drake looked calm.

"Brax, you know how stubborn she is if she doesn't want to tell you she won't, plus we'll find out tomorrow" Drake replied and with his answer I smirked.

"So Cass" Drake said turning to me "Who's your match?"

I turn on him, my eyes narrowing "If I didn't tell Brax why should I tell you"

"Because I'm your brother"

I glared at him "Brother yes, Master no" with that I stood up and walked out of the Hall.

Yes, I know I over reacted but I really don't want them to find out just yet, I need some time to adjust.

Instead of telling you dear reader, I shall just allow you to read my letter.

Dear Miss Cassiopeia Redfern,

It is due to the Marriage Act of 1943 that we write to you today. The Ministry would like to inform you that you have to been matched to: Tom Riddle. While you nor your match yourself are seventeen, the ministry have decided that you should both be included in this rash, yet joyous occasion. We would like to remind you that all couples must be married before the 14 of February and you must be preganant before the first of June, failure to follow these rules will result in expulsion from the magical world. Matches are completely non-negotiable as they have been specifically chosen for you. The Ministry of Magic would like to wish you and your betrothed a happy, long and prosperous marriage.

Ava Carter,

Law Enforcement,

Ministry of Magic

What a load of crap.

(Draco)

"What did I say?" I am really baffled by Cass' mood this morning, I mean I know she misses everyone but she was getting better. Stupid marriage law.

"Don't worry, Draco she probably got Tom" Abraxas said.

"Yeah, that would annoy anyone, right Tom?" Brax and I just laughed and while Tom smirked I could see the apprehension in his eyes.

Maybe, just maybe Brax has hit that nail on head, oh well; I know Cass will get through it. Come on, she has me. Her brother, now and always.

**Hi guys, it's been a while since my last update but I hope you have enjoed this chapter. It hasn't ended the way I originally planned but if I continue anymore otherwise I ruin the plot so…. **

**Anyway please review, I really appreciate your comments, thanks. **


End file.
